mytimeatportiafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Mission : A la rescousse de la ferme arboricole
Petra (0/1) *Collect Data Discs ** Data Disc (0/6) *Wait for Diagram(s) |rewards = Relationship +10 Relationship +10 Reputation +150 Experience +1800 Gols +1500 |prev = Panbat Infestation }}__TOC__ Description Aadit voudrait un système d'irrigation qui recouvrirait la Ferme Arboricole. Aadit Propose de demander à Petra sur comment construire un Système d'Irrigation. Petra a besoin de disques de données pour être apte à produire un schéma pour le système d'irrigation. Attendez que le Centre des Recherches vous envoie le schéma dans votre boite aux lettres. Assemblez le Moulin à Eau et le Moteur à Eau pour les installer aux endroits désignés. Ensuite, installez la Citerne et les Arroseurs aux endroits désignés. Mission * "Now that the panbat issue has been resolved, we need to move quickly to heal our trees. The panbats took a lot of water and nutrients, we need a fast way of restoring them. We'll commission you for this job, can you help us?" **''I'll take it.'' **''I'm not interested right now.'' Choosing "I'll take it." option: * "Thanks! Petra mentioned she knew something about an irrigation system before, maybe you should chat with her." Talk to Petra Upon talking to Petra: * "Something to revive the trees? The ancients used many elaborate irrigation systems, I read quite a bit about them. For this we'll need 6 Data Discs. * "Since we're building an irrigation system, you'll need something called a Small Engine. It's the machine that drives our cars and flies some of our planes. We don't have the know how to built these anymore, so we have to get them from the ruins. Collect Data Disc Upon giving Petra the Data Discs: * "You have them? Great! It'll take a while to analyze all the data, I'll contact you when we have something." Wait for Diagram(s) The diagrams for the Water Engine, Water Storage, and Water Wheel arrives the following day. Build and Place The first step is to build the Water Engine and the Water Wheel. After building the structures, they need to be placed by the abandoned shack near the river west of the Tree Farm. Build and Place The next step is to build the Water Storage and four Sprinklers. After placing the Water Storage and Sprinklers in the designated areas, water will start flowing from the river, through the aqueduct, and the sprinklers start to operate. * "It's working!" * "This is the greatest!" * "Thank you for everything! Here's your commission fee. Now that we're back in business, if you ever need any wood supplies, you can check the box besides our home. We can afford some everyday!" Places of Interest *Tree Farm *Research Center Rewards * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Reputation +150 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1500 Category:Main missions Petra (0/1) *Collect Data Discs ** Data Disc (0/6) *Wait for Diagram(s) |rewards = Relationship +10 Relationship +10 Reputation +150 Experience +1800 Gols +1500 |prev = Panbat Infestation }}__TOC__ Description Aadit wants an Irrigation System for the recovery of the Tree Farm. Aadit suggests to ask Petra for how to build an Irrigation System. Petra needs some data discs to be able to produce a diagram for Irrigation System. Wait for the Research Center to send the diagram to your mailbox. Assemble the Water Wheel and Water Engine and install them at the designated spots. Next, install the Water Storage and the Sprinklers in the designated positions. Conduct of the mission * "Now that the panbat issue has been resolved, we need to move quickly to heal our trees. The panbats took a lot of water and nutrients, we need a fast way of restoring them. We'll commission you for this job, can you help us?" **''I'll take it.'' **''I'm not interested right now.'' Choosing "I'll take it." option: * "Thanks! Petra mentioned she knew something about an irrigation system before, maybe you should chat with her." Talk to Petra Upon talking to Petra: * "Something to revive the trees? The ancients used many elaborate irrigation systems, I read quite a bit about them. For this we'll need 6 Data Discs. * "Since we're building an irrigation system, you'll need something called a Small Engine. It's the machine that drives our cars and flies some of our planes. We don't have the know how to built these anymore, so we have to get them from the ruins. Collect Data Disc Upon giving Petra the Data Discs: * "You have them? Great! It'll take a while to analyze all the data, I'll contact you when we have something." Wait for Diagram(s) The diagrams for the Water Engine, Water Storage, and Water Wheel arrives the following day. Build and Place The first step is to build the Water Engine and the Water Wheel. After building the structures, they need to be placed by the abandoned shack near the river west of the Tree Farm. Build and Place The next step is to build the Water Storage and four Sprinklers. After placing the Water Storage and Sprinklers in the designated areas, water will start flowing from the river, through the aqueduct, and the sprinklers start to operate. * "It's working!" * "This is the greatest!" * "Thank you for everything! Here's your commission fee. Now that we're back in business, if you ever need any wood supplies, you can check the box besides our home. We can afford some everyday!" Places of Interest *Tree Farm *Research Center Rewards * Relationship +10 * Relationship +10 * Reputation +150 * Experience +1800 * Gols +1500 Category:Main missions